The invention relates to a stadium with arena such as an ice rink and surrounding stand for spectators, and to a channel element for a channel system in a stadium with arena such as an ice rink and surrounding stand for spectators.
In known stadiums the icing is commonly done by means of a refrigerating plant with refrigerating fluid running in a pipe system underneath the floor surface of the arena. The heating and/or the cooling of the stadium is often done by air at a desired temperature being supplied through channels above the stands. A drawback of such dual solutions is that separate systems are required for making or removing ice on/from the arena, and heating and/or cooling the stadium, respectively. This costs money, both in connection with the building of the stadium, and in subsequent running and maintenance. Likewise, such dual solutions provide little possibility of cost-effective utilization of the surplus energy created in the respective part of the stadium. Another drawback is that it takes a very long time to melt the ice again, if the arena is to be us ed for purposes for which there is no need for ice. Further drawback s follow in that the air used for heating or cooling, is supplied in channels which are normally located close to the ceiling of the stadium. This involves, i.a., that the air must have a higher temperature than if it were supplied more at the level of the spectators, it must be supplied at a certain speed which may interfere with the activity on the arena, and space must be provided for the channels. Another extremely problematic condition is the pollution that hazardous chemicals in the coolant may cause, in case of a leak in the pipes.
An object of the present invention is to provide a more simple and more cost-effective way of building, running and maintaining the systems necessary for quick icing or de-icing of the arena, or for providing heating and/or cooling of the stadium, respectively. Other objects are to take care of the surplus energy gained in the different parts of the stadium, in a more convenient manner. Besides, it is achieved that the heed for energy for the heating or cooling of air, decreases by the air instead being used for heating or cooling the stand themselves. Additionally, the use of hazardous chemicals which were earlier necessary in making the ice, may be avoided.
The above object is realised by the arena and the stand of the present stadium comprising separate channel systems. Each channel system is arranged so, that air may be supplied and/or extracted when ice is being made on, or removed from, the arena, or when the stand are used for heating and/or cooling the stadium, respectively. The channel system is made up of a number of channel elements consisting of at least three interconnected layers of corrugated sheet material. The layers are placed at angles in such a way that corrugations of layers placed one above the other, preferably are mutually perpendicular, and thereby channels are formed by the corrugations of the layers. The channels are connected by the intermediate layer being formed with a number of holes extending transversely to, and preferably in a plane through, the mid portion of the layer, so that air at a temperature adjusted to enable icing or de-icing of the arena, heating and/or cooling of the stadium, respectively, may be taken through the formed channel system in a controlled manner. In addition to the above stadium, the invention also relates to channel elements which are necessary in order to provide the respective channel systems of the arena and the stand. Other is advantageous details of the invention will appear from the following part of the specification and the dependent claims.